After the Fight
by Mockery's Mistress
Summary: A little drabble about Rafe after Sami finds out Nicole's baby wasn't his. This comes from me and my dad making fun of the guy, since Rafe's been with several pregnant chicks. Enjoy.


Rafael Hernandez sighed to himself as he stood outside his small apartment. Though he and Sami had gotten back together recently, she'd found out about his lie yesterday and because of that she didn't want him staying at her house anymore. What was that lie exactly? Why, he'd convinced everyone that he was the father of Nicole Walker's baby. Sami was quite displeased to discover the baby was in fact E.J DiMera's. No no, displeased didn't quite cover it. If she was only displeased, Rafe wouldn't have been kicked out of her house. Sami was furious!

Rafe walked into the little apartment that he kept to himself and ran a hand through his hair, glancing around. He wasn't in the best mood after the argument with Sami Brady and needed to do something to cheer himself up. That shouldn't be too hard though, for his apartment was not only a place to go when kicked out by girlfriends, it was his own secret funhouse where he could cater to his fetish. So Rafe kicked off his shoes and trotted to his bedroom, opening the flower decorated door and going to his lovely baby-blue sheeted bed. He flopped down on his back and inhaled the sweet scent of the room. _Oh yeah, such a good smell_, he thought to himself dreamily and closed his eyes. _It was worth fighting with Sami, just to come back to this wonderful smelling room._

The sweet aroma Rafe perfumed his room with was a scent most people did not care for. The sweat of pregnant women. Rafe had bottled the sweat himself, making a full bottle over the years. He'd merely dumped out one of his sister Gabby's perfumes and filled it with the sweat of the pregnant women he'd dated over time. Some of it was Sami's sweat, some from her sister Carrie, some from Chloe Lane (who he hadn't been dating at all, she was Daniel's wife once upon a time and he'd sneaked into their home one day and bottled her sweat while she was sleeping), and some from Nicole. _Maybe it really is good that Sami broke up with me_, he told himself as he opened his eyes and stared at the poster on his ceiling. It was a poster of a nude pregnant women of course, kneeling down and bending slightly so that her swollen breasts touched the top of her great round belly. The image made him smile. _After all, it could be awhile before Sami gets pregnant again. She's at her sexiest when she's nice and full of baby_.

Rafe was starting to feel better already. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached under the bed, feeling blindly until his fingers brushed shiny paper. He had several magazines down there and made a little mental game of guessing which one it was his fingertips rested on. "Is it Preggers Monthly?" He wondered out loud with a bemused smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He continued feeling over the cover and shook his head. "No, much too wide to be a Preggers Monthly…Oh, I know! It's an American Girl catalog!" Excitedly, he grabbed the magazine and pulled himself up into a sitting position, grinning at the cover in triumph. He'd been right.

Though pregnancy was Rafe's main fetish, he had a secondary one for women with children. Not children themselves, oh no, he was FAR from being a pedophile. But he did enjoy women with children, because he liked children. He liked looking at their bright youthful faces and playing with their durable toys. Rafe collected American Girl catalogs to fulfill both of these guilty pleasures. In the magazine he could look at all the smiling young girls playing with their dolls and he could order dolls of his own, or items for the dolls he already owned. This included a couple of Bitty Babies, three pairs of Bitty Twins, a Felicity doll, a Kit one, and of course a Josefina. Also all the mini girls, with their abridged books.

No one knew of Rafe's unusual tenancies, or the ownership of these toys. He'd had a close call once when he was at his office at the Salem P.D. though. He'd woke up one morning late for work and hurriedly threw his uniform on, not noticing that the velcro on a Bitty Twin's dress had stuck it to his jacket. Officer Hope Brady had noticed this and pointed it out, but he'd covered quickly and claimed it belonged to Sami's daughter Sydney.

Rafe giggled happily to himself as he flipped through the catalog, refreshed by the photographs of happy little girls posing with their dolls. The argument he had with Sami was already becoming a blur and when he finished that catalog he picked up another catalog, this one from Babies 'R Us. "These cribs are so cute!" He exclaimed to no one, a broad grin lighting up his handsome face. Rafe spent the rest of the day catering to his beloved fetish, reading catalogs and looking at pregnant porn on the laptop he was only supposed to use for work.

_Maybe tomorrow I'll go to the nursery at the hospital and see if I can pick up a new girlfriend_, he thought as he laid in bed later that night, cuddling with his Josefina doll and steadily drifting off to sleep. _Wouldn't that be a treat! A nice new girlfriend, hopefully pregnant with a set of twins… _


End file.
